


Divinity

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Greek Mythology AU, Other, You-perspective, btw this has 7 chapters, but as gods and goddesses, giving y'all the content you never asked for, idk what y'all call it, intentional lowercase, just forgot how to change that so yeah, no genderbending, ofc sergio is ares, okay but footballers, or second person, update: i figured out fuc yeah, you're welcome internet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tonight, the gods are sick of being gods.seven short stories about how each greek god finds their place in the human world, away from all their godly duties.𝘫𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘻 𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰 𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘰 𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘭 𝘷𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘰 𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘰 𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘺𝘴𝘶𝘴𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴





	1. aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> intentional lowercase
> 
> also posted on wattpad under the same name. btw i just realized i really took formatting on wattpad for granted when i compared it to formatting on ao3
> 
> i try to update every four days

𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘵𝘤𝘩, 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦, 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

╭┉┉┅┄┄┈•◦ೋ•◦❥•◦ೋ

in the dark streets of paris, hidden behind all the glamour and rich history of the city, there was a bar that was only visited by those who knew of its existence. it appeared like a typical liquor store from the outside, but only once you entered the place's true nature would show.

the walls were covered with shelves, displaying all of the vices you were told not to engage in when you were younger. mother wasn't around to tell you off for it. of course, mother hasn't been around for a long time.

the burgundy carpets made for a classy entrance into the bar, where perhaps only ten people were seated, all men who needed company, but couldn't find it in the arms of any woman and so had turned to the wines, anything that filled up that horrible, but familiar emptiness.

you took a seat right by the bar where a lively bartender was preparing himself for a long night with the patrons that he has come to accustomed to. you weren't among those patrons, but the bartender recognized you as well and slid over your usual drink.

the liquor made your throat burn, but you ignored it as it made you feel warm inside, something that you haven't felt in forever. just a year ago you would said you'd never turn to alcohol when in such position, but here you were, drinking all on your own with a pack of cigarettes in your pocket, just waiting to be lit on.

you were expecting another lonely night yet again. the glass was empty within minutes and when the bartender took note of it, you could only say no to his offer to get another drink. you had all the reasons to drink, but none to get drunk.

that was until a certain brunette with the sweetest smile ever on his face sat next to you. he ordered something, but you couldn't hear what it was. you were more focused on the way the different colored lights in the bar highlighted his muscles, the way his t-shirt stretched around his arms when he only slightly flexed them.

it was only when you took a cigarette out of your pocket that he finally paid attention to you. tapping his fingers oh so delicately against his glass of expensive red wine, he gave you a smile that you'd never forget in your life. he was beautiful and when he spoke, he sounded like an angel. you wondered, perhaps this is what people mean when they compare someone to a god?

his name was james. he had said it in such a soft voice, one that only you could hear. he took a lighter from his pocket as he leaned closer and lit the cigaerette for you, mumbling something about how you had forgotten to do so before taking one out of your pocket for himself. he didn't light it though and when you asked, he shrugged.

it didn't take long before you found yourself holding the godlike human in your arms. sometimes somewhere on the third floor of an old, broken down hotel, the most precious memories were made and this was one of them. not once did he lose that beautiful smile, the reason he had attracted you to him in the first place. he became more and more perfect the longer he stuck around.

he didn't light his cigarette until you were both done. the white blankets covered half of his body as he sat by the window, looking down at the streets of paris. you were in the little kitchen making coffee for the both of you, but he frowned when you handed him the cup.

you didn't take any offense and just set the secone cup aside as you sat across from him and watched the streets together. it was silent and if it weren't for the occasional smoke being exhaled, you'd think he wasn't there with you anymore.

he looked even more stunning than before and you wondered where this man came from. you asked and he seemed hesitant for a second before answering colombia. he said he was new to paris, which would explain why you had never seen him before. when you asked if he wanted to have dinner sometime, he laughed, but didn't say anything.

there wasn't much he could say without hurting your feelings, you realized, as he leaned over and gave you one of his intoxicatig kisses, the one that tou won't forget until the day you die, but one that you won't ever get to see again. he gave you one of his signature smiles before putting out the cigarette.

that cigarette on the table would also be the only evidence of your night together as the very next night at the bar, no one seemed to remember the boy with the smile who could make any man fall in love within a second.

•◦ೋ•◦❥•◦ೋ•┈┄┄┅┉┉╯


	2. apollo

𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘣 𝘰𝘯 𝟧𝟧𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝟥𝘳𝘥, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘭𝘪𝘲𝘶𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘷𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘴, 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴.

╭┉┉┅┄┄┈•◦ೋ•◦❥•◦ೋ

despite living right in the middle of the beautiful new york city, the city that never sleeps, you weren't the type to enjoy nightclubs as much as one might believe. tonight you were only in there because something foreign had attracted you to it.

the club was filled with college students mostly, with the occasional old creeper walking around to prey on younger women, though a few men had become victim as well. you quietly watched the scene as you sat in a booth, sipping on your whiskey and remembering why nightclubs weren't your scenery.

you were considering to leave early. perhaps a little sad, but you didn't feel welcome between all the groups of friends and single people who found themselves a partner for the night while you were stuck in a booth in the corner, left all on your own to enjoy disgusting, but cheap alcohol and whatever songs were in the top fifty at the moment that you often barely knew the lyrics or even the existence of.

the song that was currently playing was one that you did happen to know as it was one that was frequently played on the radio. it wasn't your favorite genre, but you did hear it often in the car. a perfect song to finish the night with, you thought as you hummed along to the song.

you were a little distracted by the song that you didn't notice the handsome stranger sitting right next to you until the song was nearly over. you were surprised to find someone sit next to you out of nowhere and he just laughed before offering to buy you another drink in exchange for a conversation. you accepted hesitantly and the stranger left.

it took a few minutes before he returned, something red spilled all over his white t-shirt. he laughed it off when you asked about it, saying that it was nothing more than just some drunk guy getting angry for no reason and throwing his drink over him. you grabbed one of the tissues you always carried with you and tried to wipe it off his shirt without bothering to ask if it was fine.

you thought you may have scared him off a little by the sudden intrusion, but he only had a smile as bright as the sun on his face when you pulled away, thanking you with a smile that made you trust him completely. you sat a little closer to him when you took the glass of alcohol from him and engaged in the conversation that you had promised.

he told you to call him isco in a tone that made you melt. he was a warm person, telling you all about him and listening to you as well as you rambled about how you didn't like nightclubs. he laughed and asked why you were even there and your only answer was that you were attracted to it. he raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else about it.

he made you feel welcome. in the middle of a place of sin and possible danger, surrounded by all sorts of intoxicants and whatnot, his company became your safe zone. he even convinced you to join him on the dancefloor with only the simple stretch of his arm as invitation. you took his hand and didn't let go.

you didn't know the song, but he did. it all felt very intimate as he softly sang the lyrics to you, only for your ears to hear as he sang so beautifully that even the gods would be jealous. you asked if he were the god of music and he laughed it off, asked if he looked anything like the greek god apollo. of course, it was an absurd idea that you'd be dancing with a god, but he definitely felt out of this world.

perhaps he wasn't human. as you found yourself completely lost in the dance, thought you were floating as you closed your eyes, the feeling quickly changed into something else that you couldn't quite place.

when you opened your eyes to see what was up, you were surprised to find yourself in the arms of the godlike human you met earlier, cuddling each other in your bedroom while snuggled into the soft blankets. isco appeared to be asleep and only woke up when you moved a little bit too much, his eyes fluttering open as a tired smile set on his face when he saw you.

he apologized, but didn't say for what. you considered asking, but didn't do it. you just accepted the seemingly sincere apology, completely unaware what it's for. he said it was only because he didn't know you didn't like nightclubs and though you might like the change.

you could only guess what the apology was for, but instead of making a big deal out of it, you just enjoyed the company. you felt the safest in his arms and you'd give anything for this to be a regular thing.

you woke up in the middle of the night to find out that your partner for the night had disappeared and left behind a note with nothing more than another apology written on it, signed off with a little sun and music note.

•◦ೋ•◦❥•◦ೋ•┈┄┄┅┉┉╯


	3. ares

𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘳, 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩, 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩.

╭┉┉┅┄┄┈•◦ೋ•◦❥•◦ೋ

living in the uneventful city of hereford often meant two things; nothing happens and when something does happen, everyone knows.

that's why the news of a mysterious stranger in town spread so fast. you heard girls talking about the stranger at your work in a local café, speaking about how he apparently started a fight when he was spotted for the first time. three people had gotten injured as result of it and the stranger left completely untouched, as if he wasn't involved, though they said the fight was a truly violent one, but it wasn't started by the stranger.

you were spending your night at a nearby bar, needing a distraction from the daily struggles of life and there clearly wasn't any better distraction than getting wasted. well, perhaps there were, but you weren't interested. alcohol did its job and you weren't going to fight it about that.

the uneventful city of hereford looked like it'd be eventful for once. you were on your third round of shots when you heard the whispers around you increase at the same time as the door opened. it wasn't difficult to tell who it was that both entered and caused the increasing whispers.

you decided to put your suicidal drinking tendencies aside to watch whatever scene was about to unfold. that was't the best decision, you thought, as you just looked at the stranger in time to catch him take a knife out of his pocket.

although the sight would make any other person fear for their life, you were interested in seeing what this mysterious stranger would do, watching him stalk towards a group of what appeared to be bikers, all of them as wasted as it could be without being too out of touch with their senses.

you weren't sure what the stranger said. he talked more with his knife than with his mouth and you could swear he said something about how they should be happy he wasn't carrying a spear, as he could do far more damage with that. it was quite the scene, you had to admit that, but you weren't afraid for some reason as you just watched it all unfold.

one of the bikers seemed to have gotten tired of the stranger's cocky attitude. while you couldn't hear the entire conversation, when the stranger was asked who the hell he thinks he is, you could clearly hear him answer that he's sure he's sergio. the biker was only further annoyed by the answer as he continued to ask if he thinks he's the god of war.

sergio's answer came in the form of a knife being thrown into the air before being caught again. within the blink of an eye, the sharp end of the blade was pressed against the biker's throat as sergio wore a smirk on his face, clearly satisfied with how easy it was to strike fear into the heart of someone who not only thinks they're all that, but also doubted him. before he actually did any damage, sergio pulled away the knife and thanked the entire bar for their attention.

you were fascinated by how the man appeared to be so indifferent towards the entire situation, but also seemed to be enjoying it a little too much. almost as if he did this on the regular, but had never grown tired of the responses he receives. you could hear a group of gurls behind you whisper about how one of them saw the stranger do the exact same thing a few days ago when he was first witnessed in town and that seconds later a fight erupted. you smiled at that little fact, curious to find out if that would also be the case tonight.

before you actually had the time to ponder about that, the screams of multiple people filled the room. several others ran away immediately while you, with your back turned to the entire event, just continued to sat there and quietly listened to the sounds of what could be an assault or murder, but you knew exactly where it was coming from. better yet, you knew who it was coming from and that brought a smile to your face.

once you thought everything was done , you finally turned around to the sight of several bodies scattered across the floor, some more lifeless than the other, some showing more signs of struggles than the rest, and right in the middle of those corpses was a man with a spear and a helmet. when you blinked though, the helmet was gone and the spear was replaced by a bloody knife.

the mysterious stranger had his back turned to you as he grabbed the half empty bottle of whatever from the table and checked the label on the back for something. when it was apparently deemed as good enough, you watched in silence, but no fear as he poured the liquid all over the floor and took a lighter out of his picket.

you considered standing up finally, but you didn't. the stranger, who called himself both sergio and the god of war, turned around to you as he dropped the lighter to the floor. his expression was unreadable as he remained in the middle of the fire and you both watched the room be engulfed in fire without saying a single thing. only a nod, acknowledging that whatever happened tonight, you both understood.

by the time the fires reached you, you had fallen asleep. when you woke up again, you found yourself in the same bar with as only background music the sirens of an ambulance. the bartender was still in front of you making his cheap drinks.

when you asked what had happened after the fire, as you vividly remembered the place burning down to ashes, he shook his head and said there was no fire. you asked what the ambulances were for and he pointed towards the table where the group of bikers were seated, seated underneath a statue of a vulture. it appeared that the spear that hung on the wall had dropped and pierced one of the bikers before also the vulture dropped on top of the same guy's head. it was the exact same guy who had been bothering sergio earlier.

remembering sergio's promise that he was far more dangerous with a spear, you smiled, knowing that this would be his work. perhaps he truly is the god of war.

•◦ೋ•◦❥•◦ೋ•┈┄┄┅┉┉╯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't updated this in so long, but fuck it- new chapter.


	4. artemis

𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘫𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳.

╭┉┉┅┄┄┈•◦ೋ•◦❥•◦ೋ

in all your years working as a cop, you've never seen a brawl as bad as this one tonight. blood seemed to cover the entire room in it and the only one who appeared to be able to point a finger at the main predator was also in one of the worst states you've ever seen a person in.

however, the main suspect appeared almost untouched and if it weren't for his fists, all covered in blood, you wouldn't believe that he was even involved in any of it. his shirt was covered in blood as well and his lip was bleeding too, but it looked more like he had accidentally injured himself, didn't look like the type to get himself in wuch serious fights.

before you threw him into a cell for the night, you had found out some info about the guy. apparently his name was raphaël. you joked, asking if he was a teenage mutant ninja turtle, and he said he preferred deers more, though he did seem to fall in love with the hunting dogs at the station within seconds and so did they. it was an odd thing, see a criminal form a connection with an animal this quick, but you didn't judge. the guy didn't even look like he was a criminal, he just couldn't be.

when you asked what had happened that led him to be involved in the fight, he remained silent. as if he didn't know it himself, but on closer inspection you figured that he truly didn't. you didn't know why, but you felt like this guy was telling the truth when he said he was only protecting a woman and her unborn child. usually you'd think it was an unlikely story, but in this case... no, his words felt too true to not be, as odd as it may sound.

you asked for his full name, he said his last name was varane after a bit of hesitation. you got someone else to run a background check on him while you entertained the man, trying to calm him down as he rambled on about how he was just trying to save a woman and her child, how he didn't want to hurt anybody, but that they were asking for it and there was nothing he could do about it. mumbled something about how it was his duty to make sure no woman got hurt in his presence. as if he was a god that watched over women, one of your colleagues joked, but you found it rather endearing.

when the results of the background check came back, it turned out he has quite the history with getting in trouble for the sake of protecting women. it was funny to see the long list and even raphael had to laugh when you said the number of times he has been in a cell so far for such reason; five times, which didn't sound like a lot, but it was quite the number considering he has never been actually arrested.

there were a lot of other things you ended up talking about. you noticed he wasn't born in las vegas or even anywhere in the united states, but france. you ended up discussing that, curious to know why he was there. he shrugged, saying he wasn't sure either. he just felt drawn to the place and felt like he should check out why. you considered asking if it was because of the women who he appeared to be protecting over and over again, but you didn't. it felt like a wrong question.

instead of asking him other useless questions about what had happened during the brawl or discuss his childhood, which he was very secretive over, you ended up asking him what got him caught up in all these issues where women were seemingly the victim. he laughed, but there wasn't an answer for a few seconds before he asked you out. you were confused, but he said he'd tell you if you agreed.

you agreed and you already thought he was stunning, but you could feel your heartbeat increasing rapidly and skipping more beats than should be healthy when he smiled at you in a way that it would even make the toughest man alive melt, a smile that while it didn't resemble it, it certainly reminded you of the joy of an innocent child.

you thought you knew who he was by now, but now you found yourself doubting if he was even real. he couldn't be, nothing tonight seemed possible, but at the same time, there were many records that said this man existed and enough evidence that proved this was real.

you finally spat out the question that had been bothering you the entire night and he had the guts to shrug it off before answering in a calm voice that he'd be gone before sunrise, but that he'll leave something behind.

you didn't believe it at first, but then again, everything seemed impossible tonight. perhaps this was one of those impossible things that were possible. as if he was a god or something. the thought was so unlikely that you even believed it for a moment.

one of your coworkers coming down the stairs signaled the end of your shift. despite all the confusion you've experienced, something kept pulling you back to this guy. he was definitely something else and you thought you were just seconds away from finding out.

when you came back the next morning, true to his words, raphael wasn't there. your coworkers said they let the guy they arrested go because he seemed innocent, but no one appeared to remember raphael as they said the guy had a completely different name. they offered you a cup of coffee, but you refused before heading to the cell where your god was just hours ago.

you weren't sure what you were expecting to find as surely they must've cleaned everything up. however, you noticed that someone had carved something into the wall. artemis, it said.

a quick google search was all you needed to figure that this was the message that'd be left behind for you. suddenly everything was crystal clear.

•◦ೋ•◦❥•◦ೋ•┈┄┄┅┉┉╯


End file.
